


Drop it low

by thelostsouls



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostsouls/pseuds/thelostsouls
Summary: Alec goes to pick up Isabelle from dance class and gets distracted by her beautiful dance teacher.A short AU oneshot.





	Drop it low

“Shit shit shit”, Alec muttered when he drove around the block for the third time. He was supposed to pick up his sister from her dance class five minutes ago and he couldn’t find a parking spot anywhere. 

He cursed the city of New York for the millionth time in ten minutes while scanning the streets for a spot. “Yes!”, he exclaimed when he saw someone a few spots ahead of him was about to leave. He quickly parked the car and got out, speedwalking to the building Izzy’s dance class was located in. 

When he got there he saw she was already standing outside. Knowing his sister and her impatience, Alec prepared for the, without a doubt long and loud, speech about being on time that was coming.

“I know, I know, I’m late”, he started when he got within hearing distance, to only stop in his tracks when he noticed who was standing next to Izzy. 

Alec’s brain stopped functioning and he was pretty sure he was drooling. This guy was gorgeous. Next to Izzy stood the most beautiful man Alec had ever laid eyes on. He was Asian, judging by his golden skin and almond shaped eyes. He was tall too. Not as tall as Alec, but Alec was pretty sure he was only a few inches taller than this guy. He was dressed in bright pink yoga pans that did wonders for his legs and a white crop top that said “The bible said Adam and Eve, so I did both” printed in bold gold letters.

“It’s OK Alec”, Izzy said with a sly grin when she saw the way he was looking at the man standing next to her. “Magnus was kind enough to keep me company, weren’t you Magnus?”, Izzy continued with a sweet smile.

Alec blinked and tore his eyes away from the man’s – Magnus’ – abs that were visible under the crop top. It should be a crime to look this hot, Alec thought. 

“Right, um, still I’m sorry to be late”, Alec managed to get out. 

It was getting increasingly harder to string words together into a sentence that made sense. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that a significant amount of his blood had stopped supplying his brain and was very much supplying other parts of his body at the moment. 

The man – Magnus – extended his hand to Alec with a dazzling smile. “Magnus Bane”, he said.

Alec quickly shook his hand. “Alec Lightwood”, he said while he tried to ignore the electric sparks that seemed to travel from Magnus’s hand into his. 

“Magnus is my dance teacher”, Izzy said while she looked at Alec with a grin, “and Alec is my big brother who has very gallantly offered to pick me up for the next couple of weeks while I wait until my new car is ready”, she continued. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Alexander”, Magnus said with a little bow. “Darling Isabelle has told me a lot about you, and your other brothers too, but she failed to mention how handsome you are”. 

Alec felt a blush creeping up his skin and he nervously cleared his throat. “I, um, nice to meet you too”, Alec said. 

“I don’t want to be a spoilsport Iz, but I have to be in court in an hour”, he continued while throwing an apologetic look at both Izzy and Magnus. 

“Oh by all means, don’t let me keep you from your work darling”, Magnus said. “I will be looking forward to seeing you again when you pick up Isabelle next week though”, he added with a wink. 

He said his goodbyes to Izzy as well before heading back into the building. 

Alec thanked the inventor of the yoga pants when he watched Magnus saunter away, a little sway to his hips. 

Izzy started laughing the second the door closed behind Magnus. “Shut up”, Alec said and started walking towards his car. This only made Izzy laugh even harder. 

When he drove back to the courthouse he made a mental note to be at least fifteen minutes earlier to pick Izzy up the next week. 

  


Alec counted the days for the rest of the week until he could pick up Izzy from her dance class again. 

His mind had drifted to Magnus several times in the past week; his eyes, his smile, his abs,… Alec had had quite a few suspicious stares from people in court when his mind had obviously wandered from the topic at hand towards a certain dance teacher.

Izzy had teased him relentlessly over the course of the week but had also provided him with information about Magnus. Now Alec knew he wasn’t only Izzy’s dance teacher but he also owned the dance school, he had a cat whose name Alec was pretty sure he had misunderstood and most important, Magnus was bi. Alec had kind of guessed that already by the print on his croptop but it was nice to be sure he stood a chance. 

When the day came to pick up Izzy from dance class again, Alec spent a lot of time in the morning getting ready. Normally he’d just throw on the first suit he could get his hands on and tried to make his hair do something other than just looking like a birdsnest, but today he actually took the time to pick out a suit in which he thought he looked handsome. He even combed his hair and put in a little product Izzy had gotten him for Christmas a couple of years back and that had been gathering dust in the back of his bathroom closet. Finishing with a sprtiz of cologne, he looked at his mirror image with critical eyes and deemed himself fit to meet Magnus again. 

The day had dragged along but at last he was parking his car right in front of the dance studio with 20 minutes to spare so he could go in and watch Magnus dance.

He entered the studio and found himself in a reception like type of room. A girl with bright red hair was sitting behind a desk, reading what appeared to be a textbook of some sort. She probably was a student worker, Alec thought. 

When she heard the door close behind him, she looked up at him and smiled a friendly smile. “Hi, welcome to Pandemonium dance studio”, she said. “I’m Clary, how can I help you? Are you here to sign up for dance lessons?”, she continued.

Dance lessons? Alec? Right. “Um, no”, Alec informed her quickly, before she could get any ideas in her head. 

“I’m here to pick up my sister from her dance lesson, but I’m kind of early so I thought I could maybe watch the rest of the lesson?”? Why did his voice finish that sentence in a question, he wondered. 

“Oh, okay”, Clary said, “Pity though, because with your body I bet you’d make an amazing dancer”, she added with a wink before she motioned for him to follow her back to the studio where Izzy’s lesson was taking place. 

Alec blushed and followed her. “So you’re Izzy’s brother?”, she asked while looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Um, yes, how do you know that?”, Alec asked her while trying to rattle his brain. Maybe he had met this girl already and had forgotten about it? Alec tended to not pay attention to the people Izzy introduced to him when she dragged him along to clubs or parties. Mostly he’d just sit and sulk until Izzy gave him the okay to go home. 

“I know Izzy pretty well. We go out together regularly. She told me her car was total loss and her brother would be picking her up from dance class”, Clary explained.

She didn’t really seem to care Alec wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying. Alec was too busy staring at the scene in front of him as they had arrived at the studio. 

“Here we are”, she said. “I have to go back and finish some work” and with that she left him on his own.

One wall of the studio was made of glass so that spectators, or in some cases Alec supposed parents, could watch the lessons. The studio was quite large and the wall opposite the glass one was made entirely out of mirrors so the dancers could observe themselves. Against the side wall Alec could see a bar which he supposed was used in ballet classes. 

But what stood out most to Alec and drew him in completely, was Magnus. He was wearing yet another yoga pants, a black one this time, and he was shirtless.

Alec was positive his jaw had dropped open and he now stood gaping at the dance class. His eyes were glued to Magnus, following his every move. He felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed hard. God, this man was going to be the death of him. What a way to go though. 

Magnus was currently demonstrating a sequence while his students stood observing. He showed them in slow-motion so they could watch how to position their arms and legs. Alec watched Magnus dip down low and twerk back up and he felt all of his blood rushing south. 

He followed the fluid movements of Magnus’s muscles, watching them move beneath his skin. He saw Magnus’s skin was gleaming with sweat and all of a sudden his mind was filled with a very vivid image of him licking said sweat off of Magnus. 

When Magnus had finished his demonstration, he turned back around to face his class and counted them in to repeat the sequence he had just shown them. Magnus watched them perform and at the end, made them repeat it several times. 

While they were doing the routine again, Alec saw Magnus’s eyes flick to the glass wall and lock with his own. Alec couldn’t help but stare into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus’s mouth turned up into a smirk and he winked at Alec before turning his attention back to his class. 

Alec had to swallow hard again. He was in big trouble if that man could get him this hard in his pants without even touching him or even being in the same room as him. 

Alec chanced a quick glance at the clock and saw the class would be ending in five minutes. Magnus turned of the music and gestured for his students to spread out in the room. And then he started stretching. Like, really stretching. Alec didn’t know where to look first, all of Magnus’s beautiful muscles on display. 

In the end he had to turn around to keep himself from cumming in his pants like a teenager. 

Because he was turned away from the window he didn’t see the class had ended and he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone started talking to him. “Enjoyed the show darling?”, he heard someone say. 

Whirling around he stood face to face with Magnus, still only clad in the skintight yoga pants and no shirt. Alec couldn’t help himself and he stared at the perfect body Mangus was sporting. He looked like he was carved from marble by Michelangelo himself. 

He watched a drop of sweat roll over those perfect abs and he had to physically restrain himself to not lean forward and lick it. 

All of a sudden he realized he was ogling Magnus and he snapped his eyes back up to Magnus’s face with a blush. 

Magnus smirked at him. “Um – I – you’re very talented”, Alec managed to get out. 

Magnus smiled at him while bowing a little bit. “Why thank you darling. We aim to please”, he said. “I saw you were watching so I wanted to come say hello. I must admit that you have frequented my thoughts quite a lot the past week”, he continued. 

Alec didn’t know how to respond to this. Magnus had been thinking about him too? 

“Here is my card”, Magnus said while he handed over a glittering card with his name and phone number on it. “Call me”, he said with a wink, before he disappeared into the dance studio again. 

Before Alec could do something like follow him or even call him, he heard Izzy yelling at him to hurry up. He reluctantly turned away from the studio and headed towards where Izzy stood waiting for him. 

She was smiling slyly at him whilst eying the card Magnus had given him. “So, you gonna call him?”, she asked. 

Alec kept walking towards the door while he looked at the card himself. “Maybe I will”. 


End file.
